Return of the Exs
by whoknew96
Summary: The High School Musical cast is spending their summer at Camp Rock. What they don't know is that ALL their previous exs are right there with them. What happens when they start falling for each other again even though they've already moved on?
1. OMG! It's Shane Gray!

**Hey. Here's the rewritten chapter 1. Enjoy**

**Arriving at Camp Rock**

Gabriella stepped off the bus and admired the arriving of other kids and the activity going on around her. She squealed with excitement.

She was wearing a white dress with a blue and pink floral design, blue flip flops with a blue flower on top of each, and her "T" necklace hanging casually around her neck that was given to her by her current boyfriend, Troy, who was close behind her getting off the bus.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. I could be sitting at home playing video games instead of carrying loads of luggage that's not even mine." Troy said, dropping the four sacks of Gabriella's and going to get his own.

"Hey! Don't take it out on my bags, ok! There's very fragile stuff in those!" Gabriella exclaimed, annoyed by his carelessness.

"Whatever, Brie. You'll get over it." Troy said while picking all of his and hers luggage.

"Whatever. Where's everyone else? They were right behind us." Gabriella asked looking through the crowd, standing on her tippy toes.

"They're over there, surrounding that limo." Troy nodded his head to the right of her where the limo was.

Gabriella became extremely excited and started squealing again.

"What?" Troy said, smiling at her. He always found her overexcited moods extremely cute.

"I just remembered Shane Grey and his brother's are going to be here this summer, too!" She squealed again.

Troy dropped their bags. "Shane Grey?! As in your ex-boyfriend, Shane Grey?!" Troy asked, his voice a little too loud. It angered him now that Gabriella was squealing over her ex. "You would stand there and squeal over your ex right in front of me?" Troy said a little less loudly.

"Yes I would and I did." Gabriella said, a little irritated by his tone with her. "I'm going to say 'hi'." She walked away and tried to make her way through the crowd. Shane was taking an awfully long time to get out, but then again there was a huge wall of fans blocking the door.

Troy watched her walk away from him and as she went into the crowd he noticed Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan standing among the crowd waiting anxiouslsy for Shane to exit the vehicle. Troy was embarrassed by his friends when he saw them with smiles on their faces. He pulled them away from the crowd and smack all of them on the back of their heads. "What's wrong with you guys? Especially you, Chad!"

"I make no apologies. Shane Grey is the greatest! He's my idol!" Chad said with pride, ignoring his best friend's look of disapproval.

Zeke shrugged. He only pretended to like Shane because of his girlfriend, Sharpay. She liked him and he liked making her happy and she was ecstatic when he lied about liking him, too. "Sharpay likes him." Zeke said.

"Martha likes him, too." Jason said in the same "whatever" tone as Zeke. He had done the same thing except it was more to get to second base.

Troy stared at his four best friends in disbelief. He pointed at Jason and Zeke in an accusing way. "You guys are whipped. And you two," Troy pointed at Ryan and Chad in the same way. "I'd call you two queer if I didn't know you had girlfriends."

Each of his four best friends rolled their eyes.

"I don't like this 'Shane Grey'." Troy stated in distaste. "Gabriella was so excited when she remembered he was coming to camp this summer she started squealing. Right in front of me!"

"So?" Chad said.

"That's her ex-boyfriend!" Troy exclaimed in a obvious tone.

"Yeah. _Ex_. She left him for _you. _I didn't know you were the jealous type, Troy. Especially when you shouldn't be jealous in the first place." Chad said.

**10 minutes later**

The whole group of best friends was walking to their cabins. The girls were walking ahead arm-in-arm talking about nothing and everything and the guys were behind carrying their girlfriends' and their own bags trying hard not to fall over.

"I don't remember him being so cute." Gabriella said trying to jog her memory. It amazed her that a haircut and exercise could do so much for a guy's appearance.

"I guess. I'm not impressed." Taylor said, her closest best friend.

"Me either." Kelsi said. "I have a great boyfriend and I love him. I don't care how cute Nate is!" Kelsi held her head up high.

"Oh yeah?" Martha asked. Kelsi nodded. "Who are you trying to convince, us or you?" Kelsi nudged Martha as a way of saying 'shut up'.

"I still think he's cute." Sharpay said.

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Please don't forget about Troy, OK? He really loves you." Taylor said.

"Troy who?" Gabriella said and began skipping ahead the rest of her friends.

When Gabriella was far enough ahead, her four best friends simultaneously said; "This isn't good," while shaking their heads.

**Here it is. Hope you like this one better. The other one was against regulations and didn't look very good to me. Maybe I'll even get more views! Peace! XOXOXO^_^**


	2. Encounters

**Sorry it took so long for me to add another chapter but here you go! Please R&R.**

**Gabriella**

"Troy who?" I skipped ahead unable to make out the simultaneous mumble my four best friends made. I'm here at Camp Rock ready to shine! What's even better is that my ex, Shane Grey, is here too. Our relationship ended a couple years ago when Troy swept me off my feet. Oh yeah. That's who they were talking about. I slowed down as I approached my assigned cabin.

"Gabriella!" My closest BFF, Taylor exclaimed.

I turned around and realized they were a good 50 feet away from the cabin. "Yea?!" I answered.

"Come get your bags! The guys are tired and need to get to their own cabins!"

_Aw poo_, I thought. I now regret packing so much stuff. But, it was really sweet of Troy to carry all three of my duffel bags and my purse along with his own two sacks. No matter how many times he says he can handle it I always worry he'll end up breaking his back one day from one of my bags being _a_ _little_ too heavy. "Ok!" I yelled back and started back towards them. I really wonder how I got so ahead. I was only skipping…

"I told all of you I can handle it," my blue-eyed boyfriend said as I approached. _Typical Troy_.

"Babe, go ahead. I'll take these. Besides if you don't go you might end up missing the welcome assembly by the pavilions. And you know they're all the way across the river,"

"Actually I didn't. But, you know you'll pass out after carrying these two steps. Let me do it,"

I sighed. "Ok, fine," I don't like begging or persuading unless I really want something and I don't really want to carry all three of my 10-pound bags. I'm glad Troy's here to willingly do it for me. He's so sweet.

"Chad, why can't you be more like, Troy?" Taylor said.

"Because you _offered_ to carry your own bag and it is only one bag," My frizzy-afrod friend Chad answered. Chad is like a big brother to me.

Jason, Ryan, and Zeke are like my brothers, too. They all make me laugh and are dating my four besties. Jason's with Martha, Ryan with Kelsi, Zeke with Sharpay, and Chad with Taylor. It's been like that for years and I wouldn't have it any other way. Except when one us fight or momentarily breakup we split for a good 3 days.

"You could still insist on carrying them,"

"You, too, Jason," Martha said. She's my hip-hop loving best friend with her rosy cheeks and plump frame. She has brown eyes and brown, curly hair. She usually backs up Taylor as she got to know her before I did.

"And you, Ryan," Kelsi said. She's a composer and awesome musician. I met her here a couple summers ago - the summer before I met Troy. She has green eyes and short brown, curly hair that frames her face nicely. She's usually very shy but all of us are trying to get her out of her shell. We've made progress. She used to only say two words at a time.

"Zeke," Sharpay stated. She has Zeke whipped and he'll basically do anything for her. Her wish is his command as some would say. Er, _have_ said. Shar's a dirty blond with brown eyes. She has a lot of passion for acting, but has come here with me to work on her singing, one of her many other talents. She's a little high maintenance, but you get used to her and grow to love her. She's my second closest BFF.

"Oh come on," Chad, Jason and Ryan moaned. They hate being compared to Troy or being asked why they aren't more like him. They envy Troy enough without their own girlfriends rubbing in his every perfection.

"I don't mind, Sharpay. I'll take them," Zeke went ahead towards our cabin like a more than grateful servant.

"He needs to grow a pair," Jason said.

"Leave him alone, Jason. He's just being helpful," Martha said.

"Whatever,"

"You guys can we hurry? I don't want to miss anything," I asked. I didn't want anyone arguing. Especially if it's over my friend's boyfriends not being more like my boyfriend.

"Sure, sweetie," Troy started toward the cabin where Zeke was waiting.

"Awww," My BFF'S all simultaneously said.

I hate when they do that. But, I just rolled my eyes and followed him.

**Later after the Pavilion Intro**

The musical director, Dee La Duke, seemed really nice and upbeat. Not a stick in the mud she seemed. She's a red-head, about 5'2, maybe in her mid-20s. I look forward to working with her. She let us know what would most likely happen while we're here and reminded us that Connect 3 was staying with us.

Afterwards, we all seemed to just hang out and mingle with some of the other campers.

"Hey," I said to a girl with shoulder length blond hair. She was wearing a dark blue flowing shirt with white skinny jeans with black boots. She was carrying a silver bag with a silver necklace to match. Along with some gold hoop earrings.

She slowly turned around with her lips pursed looking a little snobbish. "Who are you?" She asked.

I was right about the snob thing.

"I'm Gabriella Mon-"

She turned around before I could finish. "Tez," _Well that was rude_, I thought.

"That was Tess Tyler. She's kind of a bitch but you get used to her. I'm Kaitlin,"

I turned to my left and saw a girl with golden brown, curly shoulder length hair.

She was wearing a black shirt with pink guitars on it and orange tank top underneath, a purple checkered skirt with a pink belt with glitter with purple leggings underneath, and green and black checkered wrists band. She had her hand out for me to shake.

I shook it. "Gabriella. So is this your first summer here at Camp Rock?"

"No," she shook her head. "Second. How 'bout you?"

"First. I found out about it during school last year and thought it could help me with my singing,"

"Cool. Camper today, top-selling music producer tomorrow," She said while smiling.

"Cool."

"Gabs, look who I found," Taylor said rushing up next to me with excitement.

She was towing a curly-haired, vanilla chocolate-skinned boy by the wrist. He's wearing a yellow t-shirt under a zipped down blue sweatshirt with light blue jean capris and blue and white sneakers with white socks. He looked familiar but I couldn't place a name.

"Who's this?' I asked confused.

"You don't remember? It's Sander! My ex," Taylor practically shouted.

I wonder if I sounded like this when I mentioned Shane.

"Hey, Gabriella," Sander greeted me with a half-smile.

I'm guessing he wasn't _as_ excited to see her again. "Hey," I waved. "Um, this is Kaitlin," I said, gesturing towards her.

"Hey!" Taylor exclaimed. "I'm Taylor, one of Gabby's besties,"

"Oh. Cool," she said while rocking back and forth on her feet awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well this might be a little awkward for your friend…but um…,"

"What?" Taylor asked confused.

"Uh…," she moved to Sander's side and put her arm around his waist while he put his arm over her shoulders. "Me and Sander are kind of, like, dating," She smiled nervously.

I saw Taylor's face drop.

"Oh. Well good for you S," Taylor said with false enthusiasm, using her old nickname for him.

Then along comes Martha towing her old ex by the hand, who I remembered is Barron.

He's more of a dark chocolate tone with tall, dark curls wearing a green polo shirt with light blue, red, and white plaid khaki shorts with a black belt. He was carrying a straw cowboy hat and wearing brown hiking boots.

"Hey it's my ex, Barron!" Martha exclaimed.

"Hey," I waved.

"Hey Gabriella. Kaitlin. Sander. Taylor," He greeted us with smile.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A light brown skin-toned girl with a brown, curled afro asked. She was wearing a blue tank top with a white neckline under a red short-sleeved cardigan.

"Oh, nothing baby," Barron said while kissing her on her forehead.

"Oh," Martha said while letting go of Barron's hand.

"Hey, I'm Lola," she said, oblivious to the unwanted introduction.

We all simply fake smiled and nodded in her direction.

"Everybody's paired up now," I said trying to lighten the awkwardness. "Speaking of which, where's my BF?" I looked around and saw that he was talking to the blond named Tess. He was grinning and laughing like he was having the time of his life! I became red with anger and then green with jealousy.

"Um, Gabs?" Taylor asked.

I ignored her.

"Is she alright?" Barron asked to no one in particular.

"Excuse me," I said. I calmed myself down and started towards Troy. "Hey, Troy," I greeted him with a kiss standing on my tippy toes. When I looked at Tess I saw her face drop and had to hold back a sneer.

"Hey, Bri," Troy said after I let him catch his breath. "Did I ever tell you about my ex, Tess?" He asked while smiling.

Now it was my turn for my face to drop. "No, I don't believe you have," I said, trying to hide my anger.

"I'm Tess Tyler. Daughter of TJ Tyler," she said while flipping her hair. "I'm sure you've heard of her. She's won, like, a trillion and one Grammys,"

"No, actually. I don't believe I have. But, that's good for her. Weren't you that rude snob who turned away from me when I tried to introduce myself?"

"If I did I'm really sorry about that!" She said apologetically.

I could see through her though. She's an actress, too. "It's ok," I said with a fake smile.

"Cool. I hope you two can be friends. I'm going to go find Zeke. Later," he walked away smiling.

"So _you're_ Troy's ex, huh," I said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I see he went down a level in taste. He could do _way_ better than _you_," She said, giving me a once over.

I glared at her. "Puh-_lease_, bitch. I look way better than _you_," _Especially_ _today_, I thought. Today I'm wearing a dark blue buttoned down tee with a black tee under with a gold belt attached. Along with my dark blue mini shorts and flip-flops with violets on the top. This girl does _not_ know what hit her. And it doesn't help her that I grew my hair out so my curly, brunette hair is half way down my back. And guys _love_ long hair.

"Look. Stay out of my way and I won't hurt you, ok?" She said innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

She glared at me, but walked away.

I could tell this would be a _long_ summer vacation.

**That's it. Hope you liked it. Also no copyright infringement intended whatsoever. R&R please and thank you.**


	3. Past Becomes Present

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**To set the exs straight:**

**^ - **means new interest

**Gabriella – Shane**

**Troy – Tess**

**Taylor – Sander**

**Chad – Lola**

**Martha – Barron**

**Jason – Mitchie**

**Kelsi – Nate^ (Nick Jonas' character)**

**Ryan – Ella**

**Sharpay – Jason^ (Kevin Jonas' character)**

**Zeke - Peggy**

**Gabriella**

"Gabriella!" Someone shouted my name. I turned around and was immediately picked up and spun around. I started screaming incredulously. The person finally put me down and pulled me into a tight hug.

I could see everybody looking at us. When my eyes landed on Troy, the person finally released me. "Hey, Shane!" I said somewhat excited.

"How have you been?!" He was grinning greatly and I was almost creeped out by it. He was only wearing a black beater with gray sweatpants that looked way too big for him. I could go as far to say he looked pretty hot.

"I've been good," I said, taking in his appearance. "You?"

"Good," He grinned even wider.

I'm officially creeped out. Thank God Troy decided to intervene then so I could look at a better appealing face.

"What's going on here?" Troy asked, giving Shane a death look.

I guess seeing some random guy pick up his girlfriend, spin her around and hold her tight made him pretty angry. I was so focused on Troy and Shane's exchange I almost didn't notice Chad on the other side of me.

"Oh. You must be Troy. The guy that stole my girl," Shane said, smiling. Something in his eyes showed hatred, though. It sent shivers down my back that I tried really hard to ignore.

Troy chuckled. He had the same hatred.

I thought after two years they would make amends. But, I guess not. They both seem to be able to keep a grudge.

Everyone who knows me well knows about Shane. He left his mark on me by being my first. Not love, but the other thing.

_Sigh_.

"Shane, I already know everybody important. Can we go back to your cabin now?" She whined, holding his right hand with both of her hands and resting her head on his shoulder so she was facing us.

_What the hell?!_

"Later, Tess. I'm busy," Shane said, not breaking his eye contact with Troy. They were having some kind of staring contest.

Tess made eye contact with me and instantly frowned.

"But, have you met my ex, Gabriella?"

"Yes. I see we have the same taste in guys," She said while glaring at me.

I was about to retaliate but Chad seemed to see someone familiar.

"Oh hey, Lola. Stealing my hairstyle I see," He said while blatantly checking her out.

I was about to hit him, but Taylor did it herself. I then realized all my friends were standing alongside us and all our exs in front of us. I felt like we were in a showdown.

Lola giggled. She was Chad's ex. I forgot. And as I found, Kaitlin was Zeke's ex. A little Asian girl with long straight black hair was Ryan's ex. I found out later that her name's Ella. I'd go through each but it'd take awhile. It's like all of our pasts have become our present. It's so weird.

**Later**

After the whole ex showdown thing, I decided to cool of Troy and take him on a walk by the Lake. It was sunset and the lake reflected it. It was a beautiful sight and I felt at peace.

Not Troy.

When I turned to Troy he was glowering and looking at his feet.

"What's wrong, Troy?" I stopped and made him face him.

"Nothing," He mumbled, which means he's lying. He always mumbles when he's lying.

"Something. If it's about Shane go ahead and spit it out because---,"

"It's not,"

"Then what?"

He took my face in his hands and started stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, but---,"

"Promise we'll have fun this summer, as faithful and trustworthy as possible," He pleaded, looking deep into my eyes.

"Of course," I said.

He kissed me.

**Taylor**

"What the hell, Chad?!" I yelled at my so-called boyfriend. He was so obviously checking out his ex RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! He's going to get it.

"What," My idiot boyfriend replied. I seriously don't see how I ended up with him. I think it was because he made me laugh. He isn't at all right now, in fact, just the opposite.

"You were checking your ex out right in front of me! You didn't even have the decency to try and hide it,"

"It's not like you weren't checking out your ex!" He yelled at me.

I scoffed. "Please, he has a girlfriend!" I yelled back.

"So what?!"

"So I was respectful enough not to in front of his girlfriend! Duh, Corbin!"

"So you admit it. I knew it,"

"Whatever," I said frustrated. What's his problem? He obviously doesn't see how it's his fault we're fighting just now.

"Look, I'm sorry, Tay,"

I take that back. "You should be," I said while pouting.

He wrapped his big, strong arms around my folded ones and started kissing my neck. "I know the best way for us to make up,"

"I'm a screamer, Chad,"

"Oh yea. Damn,"

I laugh and walk him out. I kiss him goodnight but he turns it into a full out make out session. Of course I tried to stop it. I failed. Gabriella didn't.

**Gabriella**

"Aw man! No, no, no, break it up," I said while pulling Taylor and Chad apart. "It looked like you two were going to do it right on the porch,"

With the help of the porch lights I could tell Taylor was blushing.

Chad just hung his head down.

"Sorry, you guys. I think Brie's actually being pretty hypocritical. We were in a hot make out session, too, a few minutes ago," Troy said.

"Yea, but I know Taylor can't say no once she's in action," I said and winked at Taylor.

"Shut up," Taylor said while smiling. "I would if I really wanted to,"

"Key word: _would_," I say. "Where are the others?" I asked as I don't see the rest of our friends inside.

"I don't know," Taylor said.

"Actually, I heard about something about poker night in one of the cabins across the river," Chad said.

"Who told you?" Taylor asked.

"Lola. She invited me, but I told her I didn't know how to and I wanted to spend time with you," Chad said while holding her hands and kissing her cheek.

"Awww so sweet," Taylor said. "Well I'm sleepy so I'll see you, Chad, and you, Troy, tomorrow," She walked inside the cabin, but not before kissing her beloved, horny boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm going to call it a night, too. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I kissed Troy on the cheek and went inside.

**Troy**

"Ha, you only got a kiss on the cheek," My best friend, Chad, said as we started back towards our cabin.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care,"

"Damn. It's like you don't have needs,"

"I do, they just aren't as strong as yours," I lied. Truth is, I want her _really _bad. More than Chad. I try not to show how horny I am because I don't want to feel like I'm pressuring Brie. It's taking a lot for me to restrain myself but I'll do anything for her.

"Yea ,yea," Chad said. "How'd you end up with Tess anyway? You never told me about any of your exs,"

"That's a long story,"

"I got time. Tell me. We can take a detour to the deck pavilion," He said while stopping. That would mean walking around the edge of the lake closest to us; finish our talk, then heading back. Its 9 so we have an hour and a half before curfew.

"Well,…ok," We headed towards the deck pavilion. I don't like talking about her. That's why I haven't ever mentioned her to Gabriella. Thank God she isn't grilling my ass about it. "We dated for maybe 6 months. I honestly don't know how we even lasted that long. She was so high maintenance. I think the only thing that kept us together was the make-up sex,"

"She was your first?!" Chad asked shocked. I don't see why. I was, like 14, when we dated.

"Yes, first love, too, I find hard to believe," After being with Brie I don't really see how I could've been or be with anyone else.

"Huh," Chad says incredulously. "That's weird. I can't seem to picture you with any other girl other than Gabriella," See? I'm not the only one who doesn't.

I shrugged. "What about you and Lola? She's pretty," She is. Her mini hairstyle of Chad's was cute and they'd look cute together.

"Yeah, she is. I didn't realize how much until today," I looked at him and he had a dream-like look on his face.

"Don't go thinking about what could've been. You're with Taylor now,"

"Yeah, I know. But, I know I was really stupid to let her go. That's one mistake I know never to make again,"

"Wait, are you saying you've replaced Lola with Taylor?"

"No! Of course not! I'm not a total dick. I love Taylor. It's just, one of those experiences that stays with you,"

"What'd you do anyway?"

We reached the pavilion and while he sat he rubbed the back of his neck. "Cheated on her,"

"With who?"

"Taylor,"

"Oh. Was it a Chris Brown 'Damage' or a Taylor Swift 'Should've Said No'?"

"Damage. Lola was on vacation and I—I don't know. I was stupid," He hung his head.

"There's nothing you can do now. You've both moved on. Let it go,"

"But I want her back!" He stood up, his hands balled into fists.

_Shit_.

**Gabriella**

"Gabriella?" Taylor whispered. It was passed our curfew and I was falling asleep. But, it seems Taylor wants to talk. Sharpay didn't come back (only three of us can share a room as we were told earlier that night so we all split), but I knew she was with Zeke so she'll be fine.

"What?" I said in an irritated voice.

"Are you asleep?"

"Obviously not, Taylor, if I answered you," I snapped. I get really grouchy when I'm sleepy so Taylor was catching me at a bad time if she wanted conversation.

She was silent, meaning I hurt her feelings. Gosh. Apology time.

"Sorry. What's up?" I asked, turning over to face her.

"I don't like Sander having a girlfriend,"

I sighed. "You have a boyfriend,"

"I know, but --"

I sat up and turned the nightstand lamp on. "What's wrong, Tay?"

She sat up, too. "I don't like how it ended it between us,"

"Didn't you cheat on him with Chad?" I asked confused.

"Well, yeah. But, I miss him. I forgot how cute he was, too,"

"I thought the same with Shane, but I don't want him back. I chose Troy and Shane has moved on. So has Sander,"

"But…"

"But what?"

"I want him back," She whispered.

_Shit._

**Well that's it people! Hope you liked it! R&R please! If you do one or the other the next chapter will come out sooner! Peace peoples ;)**


	4. Private Invitations

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**Poker Night**

A tournament was going on in Peggy, Ella, and Tess' cabin. Tess wasn't there; she was at Connect 3's cabin. Anybody playing a round of poker would surround Peggy on her bed. Her bed is located on a far corner away from the door. She sits at the head of the bed, two people lean on the edges between the head and foot, and another would sit at the foot, where Zeke is. It was the same at the other two beds. Right now, one-on-one matches have been going on only.

In the tournament, all you have to do is win against Nate (1st), then Jason (2nd). If you beat them you'd go against Peggy. If you lose at all you're out of the tournament. Basically, Nate and Jason are checkpoints. The tournament's been going on for about 30 minutes. Mostly everyone is sitting around Nate's location waiting to go against him. They're only betting small bills and change.

Sharpay was sitting at the foot of the bed that was to the left of Zeke and was playing against Jason. At least she was until she started eavesdropping on Zeke and Peggy.

" Oh my gosh! Not again! How do you keep winning, Peg?!" Zeke said impressed.

She giggled. "Practice. My grandfather taught me a thing or two and he was a major 'Card Shark,' or that's what--,"

Zeke smiled. "He says,"

Peggy smiled, too. "Yeah,"

Zeke and Peggy dated a year or so ago. Zeke isn't quite over her as she broke up with him. He never found out why, but he was especially heartbroken. Sharpay was merely something to feel the void. It wasn't intentional, at least not at first. He really likes her, but by seeing Margaret Dupree again, Sharpay was the last thing on his mind. All he saw was her and to him she was the most radiantly beautiful girl he's ever seen.

"I've missed your smile," Zeke said looking into her eyes.

Peggy blushed and looked down.

Sharpay turned red with rage and turned back to her game. Zeke had told her about Peggy when they became close friends at the end of freshmen year. She knew he had it bad for her and wasn't quite over her. Sharpay asked _him_ to be her boyfriend as a way to help him get over her. She didn't expect her or him to ever see her again. But, now that she has she's become really insecure around her and she doesn't like that at all.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine," She snapped.

"I was just being polite. I don't know what your problem is but, don't take it out on me,"

Sharpay immediately calmed down and started feeling guilty. "I'm—, "

"Nope," He held a hand up, signaling for her to stop. "I want the apology after I win," He said, smirking.

She smiled. "I guess you're not getting that apology then,"

"I believe I am," He smiled and put down his cards. "Four of a Kind,"

She smirked. "Royal Flush, my good sir," She said and put her cards down.

"I guess I've met my match,"

She smiled proudly. "Yes, you have,"

"Can I meet you again at my cabin tomorrow night?"

She frowned. "I, uh--,"

Peggy giggled loudly.

"You're so cute when you laugh," Zeke said.

"Stop! You keep making me blush," Peggy said, slapping his arm playfully. "Don't you have a girlfriend ?"

"What girlfriend?"

Sharpay was furious, but smiled and accepted Jason's invitation. "I'd love to,"

He grinned. "Great. Is 9 ok?"

She smiled back. "Perfect."

***

"Is that your girlfriend up there?" Ella asked as she pointed at Kelsi who's playing against Nate.

"Yes she is," Ryan said. "Why?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to check. I noticed you guys stand really close together but don't hold hands,"

Ella's from the Philippines and very sweet. She isn't the smartest girl out there but she's not an airhead. He broke up with her because his family moved away from Santa Fe to Albuquerque. He wasn't _in_ _love_ with Ella, but she wasn't some measly crush. She's free-spirited and fun to be around. Sharpay didn't like her at all. She thought Ella distracted him from his work on school plays and musicals and Ella would sneak him out of rehearsals sometimes. Truth is, Ella was his inspiration, so he often ignored Sharpay's constant complaints.

He met Kelsi on the first day of school in homeroom. He found she was a composer and became intrigued by her. They went on a few dates and he asked her to be his girlfriend. They only broke up once when Ryan and his family went back to Santa Fe for the summer. That was the summer Ryan lost his virginity. Of course, it was with Ella. He told her it was a mistake as they couldn't have a relationship with his move. She was heartbroken. She agreed they couldn't have a relationship, but she never regretted that night they had together.

"We don't like to show public displays of affection,"

"By 'we' you mean her, right," Ella knowingly smiled.

Ryan sighed. "Why are you interested?"

"I'm not. I'm just curious," She said casually. "She's pretty,"

"Yes," Ryan sighed again and folded his arms. Ryan was busy analyzing Nate and Kelsi's conversation. They were laughing and Kelsi was blushing. He didn't mean to be rude to Ella, but he wasn't interested in taking his eyes off Kelsi and Nate.

"How's Sharpay?" She asked, not really interested in the answer. She was trying to distract Ryan.

"Fine," He said with clenched teeth. Nate reached to tuck a hair behind her ear, but Kelsi pushed it away gently. He guessed Kelsi was telling him she had a boyfriend now.

"Nate's a nice guy,"

"What?"

"Nate. The one playing against your girlfriend, Kelsi, you said? He's a nice guy,"

"That's…nice. I'd appreciate it if he stopped flirting with my girlfriend,"

"It looks to me like she's flirting back,"

"What?" He turned to see but someone burst in.

"Sorry, I'm late! It's not over is it?!"

"Chill, Mitchie. You didn't miss anything," Nate said.

She sighed in relief and went to sit down. She saw someone she recognized and sat next to that person. He couldn't see who it was from where he was sitting.

"Um, Ryan," Ella said a little nervous.

"Yea," He looked at her and could see her nervousness.

"A few of us are going up to this abandoned cabin up over the hill across the river. Wanna come?" She said brightly.

"Uh--,"

"You can bring Kelsi, too. Nate, Jason, and Peggy are inviting a couple others, too. The cabin's basically a hideaway for us to have little parties and stuff,"

"Sure," Ryan said, shrugging.

"Great," She beamed.

***

"Hey, Jason!" Mitchie exclaimed while sitting next to him.

"Hey, Mitchie," Jason said, awkwardly. Unlike the rest, Jason doesn't want to be anywhere _near_ his ex. They dated for three _weeks_. The only reason it wasn't three _days_ was because Mitchie had a weapon every time he wanted to break up with her. _And_ she kept him feeling guilty about running over her dog. Actually it wasn't even _him._ He couldn't even _drive._ His dad was the one who ran the _mutt_ over. He resented that dog with every fiber of his being because it was how he met Mitchie in the first place.

When they first started dating, Jason thought she was cute and funny, but as soon as he asked her to be his girlfriend she became needy, jealous, clingy, overemotional, and just completely _psycho_! He was scared for his _life_!

"How have you been?!"

"Fine, Mitchie,"

"I've missed you soooo much!" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yea…," He wiped off her kiss.

"So…" She walked her fingers up his arm. "You have a girlfriend here?"

"Yes, stop it!" He pushed her hand away.

"Oh. Where is she?" She asked laying down on his lap.

He groaned. "In her cabin. She wasn't interested in playing poker,"

"Awww, that's too bad Jassy," She sat up. "Don't worry. I'll keep you company," She grinned widely and giggled.

"Lord, help me," Jason muttered and put his head in his hands.

***

"Shane," Tess whined. "What's wrong? You haven't looked at me once since I got here," She was sitting on his bed while he was pacing back and forth in front of her.

"I'm not in the mood, Tess," He said stopping and holding his hand up signaling her to stop. He was figuring a way to get Gabriella back. The only reason Tess was around was to help him get over her, but now she's back in his life and he plans to keep it that way. Tess and Shane met when Troy and Gabriella left them for each other. It sucked and they thought they'd get through it together. Only problem is Tess was over it and Shane would never be. "Why do you whine so much? It's not cute anymore."

She pouted. "Fine. I'll just go fine Troy and spend the night with him," She folded her arms.

He laughed. "That won't happen. No guy's dumb enough to cheat on Gabriella. At least he better not or have cheated on her,"

"Why are you so obsessed with her?! It was ok talking about your ex when we were friends, but what the hell?! I'm your girlfriend now! Pay attention to me and only me!" She stood up and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Somebody knocked on the door.

Shane pulled away and Tess groaned.

Shane opened the door to see Lola and Barron holding hands. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Some of us are going to the abandoned cabin over the hill. You guys wanna go?" She asked.

"Actually Shane and I already have plans," Tess said matter-of-factly.

"No. We don't," Shane said while looking back at Tess. She frowned and glared at him. "When?"

"Um, in an hour or so," Barron said while looking at his watch.

"Who else will be there?" Shane said while leaning against the open door he was holding.

"Well, Nate, Jason, Ella, and Peggy are inviting one or two more people each they knew outside of camp so, people we probably don't know,"

Shane nodded. "Ok. _I'll _be there." He looked back at Tess.

"Only if you do what I want to do first," Tess said.

"We'll be there," Shane said while looking back at Lola and Barron.

"Ok. Bye," Barron said while Lola waved and they left.

Shane shut the door and turned the lights off. "Let's get this over with."

***

**That's it for now. R&R please. Peace peoples.**


	5. The Cabin and Cheaters

**No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!**

**Abandoned Cabin**

Whatever happened to this happen? No one will ever know. All they know is that it's too far away from the camp for anyone to stay there and no one has for a couple decades. It's actually in pretty good condition as lots of kids tend to keep it clean for parties and the camp is fenced off far beyond the cabin to keep animals out. It was just a decade ago that a curious group of three Camp Rockers wondered off and found the cabin. Ever since it's been an exclusive hang out for most Camp Rockers.

Tess, Shane, Jason, Nate, Lola, Ella, Peggy, and Mitchie are the only ones who are allowed a +1 and the only ones who know where it is out of the 50 kids in the camp. If you've never been invited, you don't know about it. The eight of them were chosen to be allowed to have +1s by the high school campers before them. They graduated, so now they run everything. However, the only one who's constantly using their +1 is Lola for Barron as they've been in a serious relationship for a while now.

Tonight, however, all but Jason, Shane, and Tess will be using their +1. Jason said he was tired and changed his mind about going. Nate's +1 is Kelsi, Ella's is Ryan, Peggy's is Zeke and Mitchie's is Jason (her ex) who she sort of threatened into going.

**Walking to the Cabin**

Nate and Kelsi were the first to leave as everyone had gotten pass Nate, who didn't feel like waiting around. It was really dark so they each had a flashlight in hand.

"So I can't tell anyone about this?" Kelsi asked.

"Nope. If it gets around we could get in trouble and they might bulldoze it down or something and we don't want that,"

"Oh, ok," Kelsi nodded in understanding. She shivered as a breeze blew and involuntarily stood closer to Nate. "It's cold."

He chuckled. "Yea," he said while wrapping his arm around her and rubbing her arms.

Kelsi smiled. "Thanks. So who else is going to be with us?"

"Just a few others. I think some friends of yours are coming. That is, if Peggy, Nate, Tess, or Shane invite them. They can also bring someone."

"Ok. So who do you think will win the tournament?"

"Honestly?" She nodded. He chuckled. "I don't care. I didn't even want to be there in the first place,"

"Why not?"

"It's sort of a boring ritual to see who we would want to bring to the cabin for the summer. I didn't find anybody last summer so I wasn't expecting to this year. But, I'm glad I did because if I hadn't I probably wouldn't have met you." He smiled at her.

She giggled. "Corny much?"

"I might be now if I hang around you too much,"

"I think I can tolerate it. For now." She smiled at him.

"Good enough for me."

They reached the cabin and after walking up the couple of small steps, Nate proceeded to hold the door open for Kelsi.

"Welcome to my summer home of eight." Nate said while smiling.

Kelsi walked in and then looked around the cabin with her flashlight. The cabin seemed twice as big as the other cabins. There was 4-seater couch on her right that was to the right of a small bookshelf and to the left of a night stand with a iPod home set on top of it, a fireplace on her left in front of the couch, four beds and a bathroom in the far left corner of the cabin.

"It looks like four or five people leave here." She said in amazement. "Do you guys sometimes sleep here?" She asked as she moved her flashlight over the beds again.

"Yeah, sometimes," Nate whispered in her ear, standing close behind her with his flashlight turned off.

Kelsi jumped and turned around, taking a step back. "Why's your flashlight off?"

He grabbed her hand, turned her flashlight off, and took it from her gently. "You can see the light from the camp. We don't want attention drawn here."

"Oh." She said uncomfortably as she let her eyes adjust. She was soon able to see Nate's face as he was leaning in. "Nate, I have a boyfriend." She said quickly not moving but stopping Nate in his tracks.

"Let's see if I care," he said and then proceeded to kiss her slowly and gently.

***

Second to leave were Zeke and Peggy about 20 minutes later.

"So why'd you break up with me?" Zeke said, once they were out of sight and earshot of the camp. He was holding her hand and bringing her closer to him so their shoulders were touching.

"That girl you brought to poker night seems nice. I think you guys make a cute couple," Peggy said, trying to change the subject.

"What? Answer my question, please."

"Tell me about her, Zeke. Tell me about your girlfriend," she said taking her hand away from his. Peggy was flattered that Zeke was so mesmerized by her—he's told her himself—but she just wasn't that into him and wasn't really ready for a committed relationship. She liked exploring her options. "The blonde that played me after you, tell me about her."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ugh! Um…what was her name?" She started snapping her fingers as her name was on the tip of her tongue. "Sharpay!" She exclaimed happy to have remembered.

"Yea, Sharpay's a friend of mind. Why are you asking about her?" Zeke asked confused. He doesn't seem to remember much before seeing Peggy again. She's completely occupying his thoughts.

She stopped and slapped him so hard he had to take a step back to balance himself. "WHAT THE HELL, PEGGY?! You have any idea how much that hurt!!!" He yelled while rubbing his cheek.

"Stop acting like…like… I don't know. You're pissing me off! Just remember that you have a girlfriend that's not me before I punch you!" She yelled back while balling her hands into fists.

"It's Sharpay Evans! Sharpay fucking Evans, OK?!" He yelled.

She sighed contently. "Thank you. It worked."

"What the—what are you talking about?! Why'd you hit me?!"

She giggled. "Calm down,"

"What's funny?! You fucking slapped me! HARD!"

She hugged him by his neck and kissed his cheek, giggling. "You're funny."

After a few moments, Zeke calmed down and wrapped his arms around Peggy who was waiting for him to do so. After a couple seconds Peggy let go and continued walking, leaving a confused Zeke behind to follow.

***

"Forget it! Get off me!" She pushed him off her and put her shirt back on. "If you're not into it, I don't want to do this. Let's just go." She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Sorry." Shane said while shrugging and standing up. "You can't have everything you want, you know?"

"Whatever." She turned her back to him.

"I love you, though."

"Whatever."

"Aw. Don't pout. I'll make it up to you," he said while wrapping his arms over her folded arms from behind and kissing her neck.

"Whatever. Let's just go." She walked out the door and Shane followed. When they got out Lola and Barron were leaving too and they decided to catch up with them.

"Hey Lola, Barron!" Shane yelled after them, succeeding in making them stop. He pulled Tess along as they caught up to them. "On your way to—,"

"Yes, Shane, we are," Lola said in a formal tone.

"Why are you talking like that? I thought we were friends?" Shane asked confused.

"You've been a jerk to Tess lately and I'm bothered by it," she said.

"Oh come on! Since when did you even _like_ Tess, _I_ barely like her," Shane said seriously.

Tess hit his arm. "Yea, that really hurt, princess." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, Shane! You're being a real douche! Disrespect her again and I'll kick your ass." Barron said menacingly.

"Whatever." Shane said trying to play off how scared he was.

They started walking towards the cabin when they heard someone yell.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tess asked. "I think it came from the gazebo." She started towards the gazebo and everyone else proceeded to do the same. They looked at it from behind bushes and crouched down so they could listen without being seen. "Hey, it's Troy and Chad."

**(A/N: When I said deck pavilion I meant gazebo ;) **

"No! Of course not! I'm not a total dick. I love Taylor. It's just, one of those experiences that stays with you,"

"What'd you do anyway?"

"Cheated on her,"

"With who?"

"Taylor,"

"Oh. Was it a Chris Brown 'Damage' or a Taylor Swift 'Should've Said No'?"

"Damage. Lola was on vacation and I—I don't know. I was stupid," He hung his head.

"They're talking about you, Lola." Tess stated.

"Duh," Lola said.

"There's nothing you can do now. You've both moved on. Let it go," Troy said.

"But I want her back!" Chad stood up, his hands balled into fists.

Barron, Shane, and Tess looked at Lola to see her reaction. She was blushing and trying to hide her face.

"I was afraid of that." Troy said, sighing heavily.

"She was the only girl I've ever loved."

"Bullshit." Lola said, a little too loud.

"Did you hear that?" Troy asked.

"Shit." Lola said.

"Shut up!" Tess whisper-yelled.

"Damn it! Somebody's listening to us!" Chad exclaimed.

"No shit, Einstein." Troy said. "Tess, I know it's you."

Tess sighed and stood up. She walked over to them so she was in full sight. "Hey. I hope you know. Lola heard what you said."

"No, she didn't."

"Yes, she did."

"No, she didn't."

"_Yes_, I did," Lola said while walking out to stand with them.

"Ha, told you." Tess smiled triumphantly.

"Shane, Barron, you guys might as well come out now."

They arose and joined them.

"Good job embarrassing yourself, Chad," Shane said in a mocking tone and patted his shoulder twice.

"Hey. Leave him alone. It's not his fault I'm irresistible." Lola shrugged. "I think it's cute." She smiled.

Chad started smiling but stopped when he saw Barron's death glare.

"I'll kick your ass if you even _think_ about getting my girlfriend back." He wrapped a protective arm around Lola.

"Oh I see. You're intimidated by me." Chad grinned mockingly.

Barron scoffed. "You wish, Poodle."

"Hey. He has the same hairstyle as me. Don't go there." Lola said in a warning tone.

"I'm leaving. I'll meet you guys there." Barron walked away.

"Yea, I'm going with him. Have fun with Ken, Barbie." He walked away and caught up with Barron.

"Why are you with that guy, Tess?" Troy asked.

"Why are you with that girl, Troy?" Tess asked. "What'd you see in her that you didn't see in me?"

"We are _not_ having this argument, _again_!" Troy exclaimed walking away from her.

"You never answered my question! Don't walk away from me!" She stormed after him leaving Lola and Chad alone.

"Wanna make out?" Chad asked hopefully.

Lola shrugged. "Why not?"

"Seriously?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"I won't tell if you don't."

"Ok." He grinned and kissed her.

***

**Hope you liked it! R&R please! Peace.**


	6. The Truth Comes Out, Sorta

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I haven't gotten much motivation to *hint hint* (reviews). Anyway, all who read this should really check out **_**Cadbury96**_** and **_**SimpleThings. **_**They're both great authors with even better stories. Please check them out! PeacexLove=Happiness. Oh p.s. I'll be rewriting the first chapter.**

**The Cabin**

She hadn't felt anything like that before. It was so mind-blowing and amazing she couldn't help but sigh in happiness. Of course it hurt at first, but it felt so good afterwards. She guessed she was the lucky one to have a first time as great as hers. Ryan was such a great lover she knew he wasn't a virgin and must've had _plenty_ of practice. That made her a little uneasy, but she got over it soon enough.

With Nate, she really did consider the idea, but she didn't want to be disappointed. He was such a good kisser and she knew if he got past her clothes they weren't going to stop, at least _he_ wouldn't stop.

They were on the couch and Nate was trying to get her shirt off when she ended it. It took a firm 'no,' 'stop,' and push, but she got him off her.

"I don't understand," Nate said sitting upright on the couch.

"You would if you weren't so hard right now. Get rid of it before someone gets here."

"Get rid of what?" Zeke walked in and closed the door behind Peggy who thanked him and excused herself to the bathroom.

Nate immediately crossed his legs and rested his arms on the back of the couch as Kelsi fixed her hair and smoothed out her clothes. "Nothing. Just talking with Kelsi. She was telling me about how much she enjoys sex--, I mean, um, uh—ow!"

Kelsi finally decided to intervene and elbowed Nate in the ribs. "How much I enjoy special favors."

"Right and you expect me to believe that?" Zeke stated more than asked. He wasn't blind or stupid so he knew something went on between them. A toilet flushing was heard and water running.

"Believe what?" Peggy said as she came out the bedroom.

Zeke beamed and grabbed her by the waist from behind as she walked past him kissing her on the neck repeatedly. "Nothing, babe."

She giggled and told him to let go so she could put some music on.

"Um, Zeke? What are you doing? You have a girlfriend, Sharpay, remember?" She whisper-yelled, scolding him.

"Me? What about you? You have a boyfriend, Ryan, remember?" He spat back while looking back and forth between her and Nate.

"We didn't do—"

"Bullshit." Zeke said with a hard look on his face.

The song "TiK ToK" by Ke$ha blasted through the cabin and Peggy danced over to them. "Come on you guys, let's dance!"

Zeke turned his frown completely upside down and started dancing with Peggy, forgetting completely about his previous conversation with Kelsi and Nate. Meanwhile, Nate grabbed Kelsi's hand and took her to a back room she hadn't noticed before. It was basically a closet-sized kitchen with a gas stove and sink.

"Is he going to tell your boyfriend, 'cause I'm totally prepared to fight for you." Nate stroked her cheek and used his spare hand to caress her hand in his.

"You don't even know me like that."

"Your point?"

"You're acting like we've known each other for months."

"You don't believe in love at first sight?" Kelsi looked at him with a weird look on her face. She didn't believe for one second that that had happened to him. She'd never gotten much attention from boys and Nate was acting like she was the best thing in the world to happen to him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"There's no way you love me. You _do not_ know me."She shook his hand off and left.

When she returned, Shane, Barron, Ryan, Ella, Mitchie, and Jason had arrived and were all dancing with each other. Barron asked Kelsi to dance and they joined the others as well as Nate. Dancing the night away.

***

**Troy & Tess**

Troy stopped behind a huge oak tree. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to get rid of Tess but he wasn't going to have the same talk about the reason he chose Gabriella over her. It simply was that Gabriella wasn't her. She wasn't superficial and sex-crazed. She wasn't manipulative or a major bully when it came to the things she wanted from Troy. She was more than that. He didn't deserve her at all, but with Tess _she_ was the one that didn't deserve him.

What he told Tess wasn't _as_ specific, but it was how he broke up with her. Tess was yelling at him about something he did and he was already seeing Gabriella behind her back and completely tired of her pissing and moaning. So, he just yelled at her in the middle of her sentence, _"Screw you! I'm already cheating on you, I don't need this! We're done!"_ and walked out. He talked to her later in a calmer tone, but of course it didn't make her feel any better.

"You never told me why and I want the _fucking_ answer so give me the _fucking_ answer!" Tess yelled. Troy had to cover her mouth so someone wouldn't hear them and when someone's cabin light went back off he uncovered her mouth. "Tell me, damn it!"

"Shut up, Tess! People might hear you and cursing isn't going to get you an answer. You should stop wondering about the past and enjoy that Shane guy you're with that treats you like you did me and _still_ do treat me. I'm not a sissy little girl, stop bullying me."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"It _means_ stop being a _bitch_!"

"Screw you, Troy!" Tess flipped her hair and stormed off. It felt good for Troy to piss her off on purpose, for once. At least it meant her getting away from him and being that jerk, Shane's, problem.

***

**Lola & Chad**

After a second of Chad's kissing her, she started giggling during their kiss, making it hard for it to be a kiss at all. It creeped Chad out a bit so he pulled away. "What's so funny?" Chad asked with a slight chuckle.

Lola put her hand over her mouth and kept laughing. "I'm….sor…ry."

"What's funny?" Chad asked, a little irritated with her amusement.

Lola finally calmed down and shook her head, clearing her throat in the process. "I'm sorry. It's just your willingness to kiss me after all these years is very amusing to me," she said, giggling a little. Her words didn't seem to confuse Corbin any less. "I mean, we've both moved on and I didn't feel anything."

"But, I did." Corbin said quickly afterwards. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

She grimaced. "Not to me. Sorry." She shrugged and walked away.

***

G**abriella & Taylor**

"Try as you might but, I'm pretty sure he's moved on, Taylor."

"Whatever, like you're not thinking about Shane right now." It took Gabriella a moment but she noticed she had been thinking about him since the stand-off. She didn't understand as she was the one who ended it. The only theory she has is it's because of his new girlfriend he's resorted to. It wasn't because she was jealous, she just didn't understand how Shane could willingly be with a bitch like Tess. Then again, it's only been a day, maybe she'll get to see some behind-the-scenes action. Of course, she's really hoping it isn't sex. "Exactly. Chad's great but who really stays with the person they've cheated on after the affair?"

"How about my father?" Gabriella spat back begrudgedly as she remembered the last year and a half her dad has spent with his new fiancé. It still royally pissed her off, but it did even more so as Taylor brought it up _again_.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Gabriella said as she angrily rolled over so her back was to Taylor. She knew she was overreacting a bit but she was still sleepy and cranky.

"But you didn't give me any advice."

"Oh really? How about this? If you miss Barron _so_ much, maybe you should just dump Chad so you're available for Barron." Gabriella said forcefully. She didn't bother to listen for a response as she pulled the covers over her head and moved to the side of her bed farthest from Taylor. She secretly hoped Taylor didn't take her words to heart.

Little did Gabriella know, Taylor was considering dumping Chad and planned on doing just that the following day.

***

**Again, hey! I know I've said this already, but please check out **_**Cadbury96**_** and **_**SimpleThings. **_**They're both great authors with even better stories. Please check them out! PeacexLove=Happiness. Again, I'll be rewriting the first chapter. Ttfn.**


	7. Second Day Of Camp

**A/N: Sorry, I've uploaded and deleted so much but I was having a hard time trying to seperate the scenes so it showed up in the upload, but I was able to do it finally! Enjoy! **

**Second Day of Camp**

"You're breaking up with me?!" Chad yelled while standing up. He was already beat down by his rejection from Lola and was going to treat Taylor with the upmost respect he's ever treated a girl, no, a woman. He was going to cherish her like a diamond jewel, but all that went out the window as soon as he heard "_it's not you, it's me._"

"Sssh!" Taylor sounded. They were located outside the cafeteria hall during breakfast and his yelling was making her nervous. And it would be even worse if someone heard them. It'd be horrible if the whole camp knew but their whole group of friends didn't.

"It's even worse that'd you'd use that stupid cliché line on me! Why are you doing this, Taylor?!" Chad asked, ignoring Taylor's signal to be quiet. He was pissed off.

"Please just listen to me, Chad." Taylor pleaded. He was making this much harder than Taylor expected. She never fell _in_ love with Chad; it was just supposed to be a high school romance until college. It may sound harsh, but Taylor was just looking for some fun.

"I'm listening!" Chad snapped back, refusing to calm down. _Why is this happening to me?_ He thought.

Taylor took a deep breath and began her speech. "I love you, Chad. You know I do. It's just we're not meant to be and—"

"Wait," Chad said. It just occurred to him that maybe Taylor somehow found out about him and Lola's make out session.

"What?" Taylor said cautiously. She was beginning to think he knew the real reason why she was breaking up with him until she saw his face go from hard to sad.

"Did you find out about me and Lola?" Chad mumbled.

Taylor's hearing was always super and it didn't fail her now either. She processed his words and came to the conclusion that he cheated on her. But, she could be jumping to a conclusion and decided to ask him a question. "Are you saying you cheated on me with your ex?"

Chad looked down and put his hand in his pockets. He slightly nodded then looked up at Taylor expectantly for her reaction.

"What did you do?" Taylor asked. She was beginning not to feel so bad about breaking up with him.

"We made out," Chad said. "But it was only for a couple of minutes, Tay, honestly." Chad added quickly, almost to the point of dropping on his knees. He needed her by his side now and it wasn't looking so good for him now.

"Oh no, it doesn't matter that you had the courage to tell me. It's over. I don't care anymore." Taylor stormed off. What was supposed to be a simple, harmless breakup, ending up being a major blow in the face for Taylor. She shouldn't have been surprised when Chad admitted to cheating, but she thought she was special and that he would learn from his mistakes. But now, she's going to use all of her strength that's left to get Barron back.

"Taylor, wait! I'm sorry!" Chad yelled after her, but it was too late. She's already made up her mind and there's a chance she might've gone from good to bad.

**Dance Class**

"Oh God, you didn't." Taylor nodded. "No. You didn't."

"Yes I did, Gabriella." They were at their dance class that was going to be taught by Shane Grey himself, and Gabriella was even a little excited. But, Taylor's news sent her a little haywire. Taylor had pulled her into a far corner of the room and started their present conversation. They were waiting for Shane to arrive with the other ten students in the class, including Martha, but she was talking with Sander.

"How—why?—who—what—where--when--WHY?!" Gabriella asked. She knew there had to be some reason why both she and Chad were upset when they returned to the cafeteria and sat on opposite ends of the groups' table, but she thought they just had an argument. She immediately felt guilty after she remembered Chad's upset/sad facial expression when he reentered the cafeteria.

Taylor started retelling the scene to her and watched her expressions carefully. She didn't fail to mention how Gabriella gave her the idea in the first place. "He cheated on me, Gabriella." She said sadly.

"But, did you know that before you were about to break up with him?" Gabriella asked, trying not to take sides.

"No. But, that's what made feel less guilty about it. If he was trying to win me back that wasn't a good way of doing it."

"But he only mentioned that because he thought that was the reason why, and at least he told you the truth."

"But, that's only because he's a terrible liar. And why are you defending him?"

"He's my best friend, too. I just want you to try and understand how Chad's feeling. It hurt both of you, but that problem can be fixed if you forget about Barron and take Chad back."

"That won't be easy." Taylor stated.

"Taking Chad back?"

"No, forgetting about Barron."

Gabriella was about to say something when Shane walked in and got everyone's attention. Her and Taylor both got up and joined the rest of the class. Gabriella was looking forward to her class with Shane. She was careful to not show too much excitement, but enough excitement that she was ready to learn and it wasn't just because of Shane.

She was never good at dancing. She knows how to waltz, thanks to her dad and she even taught Troy for their junior prom, but she didn't know any ballet, or hip-hop dancing styles.

"Alright class," Shane started. He scanned the class and took in the familiar and new faces, pausing a little longer on Gabriella's face than anyone else's. "Today I'm going to teach you a simple 10-step dance routine." Shane turned on the music, demonstrated the first five steps and watched as everyone tried to repeat. He walked around the class and watched each student clumsily figure out the steps. The only one who wasn't having much trouble was Martha. "Good job, Martha. You seem to have some previous experience."'

"Yea, I go to my community's dance classes at our recreational center." Martha said brightly, noticing Sander's impressed expression.

"Wow, Martha, you got moves." Sander said, praising her skills.

"Thanks, Sander. Maybe I can teach you some time." Martha said, twirling her hair.

"No, that's my job, Martha. Keep up the good work." Shane said.

Martha and Sander chuckled slightly and kept practicing the steps as Shane circled back to Gabriella who was basically tripping over her own feet.

"Need some help?" Shane said with a smirk on his face.

"No. I can do it!" Gabriella said with determination. She tried to slide then twist but fell down trying to spin.

Shane ran over and helped her up by the hand and waist. He laughed and tucked a loose strand of hair out of her face. He began to admire her beauty even while sweat was rolling down her face and strands of her hair were askew and out of her ponytail from dancing. However, she was only wearing a crop top and shorts that only covered half her thighs. He was trying with all his might to not look any further down than her face, but failed and was soon staring at her chest and—in his opinion—great-looking body. "You really are beautiful."

Gabriella blushed and ducked her head down. That's when she noticed how close they were standing to each other and what she was wearing. "Um," Gabriella said uncomfortably while removing his hands and bringing Shane's attention back to her face. "I'll try not to trip next time." She then walked away and began to wonder what exactly just happened.

"What the hell was that?!" Taylor asked. She was laughing just a minute ago at Gabriella's fall but she stopped as soon as Shane helped her up. She saw something just then and didn't like the way Shane was looking at her, especially when his eyes dropped to Gabriella's chest.

"Shut up, Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed. She knew what her best friend was thinking and really didn't want to talk about it.

**Before Dinner**

"Hello?" Ella knocked on the door of—who she hoped—was Ryan's cabin. It was late in the afternoon and a little before dinner, which would be followed with a pre-jam, as the counselors liked to call it.

She and Peggy started rehearsing with Tess that day and she was a little disorientated with all the yelling and annoyance Tess never failed to dish out. She cleaned herself up and decided to visit Ryan.

After a few seconds a familiar, tall, muscular African-American boy, er, young man, opened the door and eyed her closely. "Can I help you?" Zeke didn't recognize her at all.

"Um, is Ryan here?" Ella said, feeling like a 4-year-old toddler. She was always shy around strangers, even familiar ones.

The guy looked over his shoulder then back at her. "Yea." He said simply.

"Can I see him?" Ella asked slowly.

"Oh, sure." He called for Ryan then looked back at Ella. "My name's Zeke by the way."

"Oh, ok. I'm Amarella but everyone calls me Ella. You're Peggy's ex, right?" Ella asked recognizing his name.

"Yea." Zeke said, standing up a bit straighter. His ego notched up from knowing Peggy's been talking about hm. He just hoped it was all good things and not bad.

Ryan came to the door then, his hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. He was drying his hair with another towel. "What's going on?" Ryan asked and then looked up to see a pleasantly surprised Ella. "Oh, hey, Ella." He blushed, cleared his throat and then excused himself to finish changing.

"Seriously, who goes to a door half naked anyway? " Zeke asked while chuckling and shaking his head. "So, how do you know my bud, Ryan?"

"Oh, I'm his former girlfriend from a while back. I'm surprised he never told you." Ella said a little disappointedly.

Zeke shrugged. "I've never asked. Besides, he and Kelsi are pretty tight and I felt only the two of them should know, you know?"

Ella squinted in confusion but nodded her head so he would think she understood. "So, who's Kelsi?"

A shocked look appeared on Zeke's face but it slowly defecated as he began to tell her of their six month relationship in short detail. "They're really close."

"Is Kelsi the girl with glasses and shoulder-length frizzy brown hair with gorgeous natural blonde highlights?" Ella asked.

"Yea, why?"

"I saw her last night at this party and she seemed to be really close with Nate, if you know what I mean." Ella said slowly. She wasn't into home wrecking, but she felt like she needed to warn someone after she found out about her relationship with Ryan.

Zeke leaned closer to Ella as if he were about to share a huge secret with her. "I don't know if I should tell Ryan, but I have some very reliable evidence that she cheated on him with Nate." Zeke whispered while leaning in even closer.

Ella was hanging on to his every word.

"They were in the cabin alone when Peggy and I walked in on them. Nate was hard and Kelsi's lip gloss was smeared. If that's not a sign of mischief, I don't know what is." Zeke whispered finally. He went back to his normal distance away from her just as Ryan appeared at the door again. He was beginning to wonder if it was a mistake confiding in this girl he just met, but she used to know Ryan so he thought that must count for something, he shrugged, and retreated back inside the cabin after Ryan and Ella left, hoping Sharpay would stop by later.

"So what encouraged you to bring your girlfriend?" Ella said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Ryan appeared a little taken back by her question but proceeded to answer anyway. "My whole group of friends came together actually. We thought it'd be a fun experience and Gabriella talked us all in to it. Why?"

"Just wondering. You seem so close. Have you ever thought about leaving her or thinking about another girl?" Ella asked cautiously. She didn't want to upset him, but the question kept pawing at her.

Ryan's face distorted into a look of confusion and anger.

"I don't mean to anger you, Ryan. It's just that I'm curious to know and thought—, "

"No, Ella. I don't think about any other girls. I have my eyes and heart set only for Kelsi." Ryan said firmly with no hint of an apology in it.

"Oh." Ella said, a little hurt by his statement, but happy for him nonetheless.

They continued their walk and she tried to keep a good distance from him. She was surprised when he grabbed her right hand in both of his and pulled her closer. They stopped and they faced each other.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I wish we could be together again, but I've moved on. You should do the same, Ella. You deserve to be cherished and loved for who you are." Ryan became a little distracted and began taking glimpses over Ella's shoulder. "I can't do that while I'm with—Kelsi!" Ryan shouted. He had averted his eyes over Ella's shoulder for a just a second and noticed two teenagers making out. He noticed the female looked like someone he knew and as he took a closer look he recognized the girl as Kelsi and the boy as Nate.

Kelsi pulled away from Nate and looked scared out of her mind. "Ryan, it's—it's not what you think! I was—I was—he came onto _me_, Ryan! You have to believe me!" Kelsi stammered nervously.

Ryan was red with rage and stormed over to her. He looked ready to hit her. "What the hell, Kelsi?! How could you—why would you--,"

"What would--," Nate chimed in; trying to lighten the mood, but Ryan cut him off.

"Shut up!" Ryan yelled at him and then turned back to Kelsi. "We're over! You hear me?! We're through! I can't even look at you right now!" Ryan yelled finally and stormed away from a sobbing Kelsi.

"What is wrong with you?! You knew she had a boyfriend!" Ella yelled at Nate.

Kelsi sobbed louder at the use of past tense of 'boyfriend.'

"Why are you only mad at me?!" Nate reacted. "She knew that to!" Nathan sighed and went over to comfort Kelsi. "I'm sorry, Kels. I'm so--,"

"No! I don't want your apology! Get away from me!" Kelsi pushed Nate off of her and ran away in even more tears.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R. Peace XOXOXO^_^**


	8. Hurt

**Before Dinner**

**6:25 pm**

Zeke heard loud pounding on his and Ryan's cabin and quickly went to the door, stubbing his toe in the process. Limping, he answered the door to an impatient and irritated Sharpay, who had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot. "Hey Sharpay!" He said brightly.

"Don't 'hey Sharpay' me!" She exclaimed. "Who's that tramp you were whispering in her ear to?"

"What? You mean, Ella? She's just a friend of Peggy's. She came to see Ryan." Zeke wanted to accuse her of spying but knew that wouldn't be a good idea when she was in psycho-jealous mode.

"Ugh!" She yelled.

Zeke wrapped his arms around her before she could make another outburst of noise and began reminding her of her happy place.

"I don't want to go to my happy place!" She yelled, breaking free from his embrace. "I want to know why you're always associating with some other girl every time you think my back is turned!"She yelled at him.

"That's not true, Sharpay! Why are you so irritated with me just _talking_ to another girl?" Zeke said a little irritated with her now. She usually has the confidence to know he would never leave her. Now she's acting like she'll fight any girl who'll even look at him.

"Because!" Sharpay yelled back lamely. She knew she was being majorly insecure, but she knows how good-looking Zeke is and how many heads turn when he walks by.

"Sharpay, you're being ridiculous! Nothing and nobody's going to keep me from being friends with you." As soon as Zeke said that he wanted to take it back.

"What?" Sharpay asked just above a whisper. "Are you saying we're only friends?" Sharpay said on the verge of tears.

Zeke didn't know what to say or do. He's never seen Sharpay so vulnerable before. He's heart broke a little when a tear escaped her eye.

"Zeke!" Sharpay yelled desperately, wanting his answer.

"No, Sharpay. You're my girlfriend, and I would say that nothing could stop us from being together, but Peggy—"

"Oh my God!" Sharpay had tears streaming down her face. "You're breaking up with me for your ex! I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"Sharpay, I'm not breaking up with you. Please stop crying. You're breaking my heart." Zeke said pleadingly. He wanted so badly to hold her and have her cry on his shoulder, but he knew at the time, it wouldn't be the best thing to do.

"_I'm_ breaking _your_ heart?" Sharpay asked in disbelief.

Zeke groaned incoherently. "Why are we coming to this? You're being entirely too jealous. You know I care about you!" Zeke yelled irritably.

Sharpay became unexpectedly quiet and sat down on his bed with her arms crossed. Translation: _Get over here and kiss me_.

Zeke sighed in relief but refused to kiss her. He knew she was an actress and lived for theater, but she was being way too dramatic for his liking during the last ten minutes. "We're late for lunch." Zeke walked out without any indication that they were a happy couple again.

Sharpay reluctantly stood up and followed him out. Hurt when he didn't hold the door open for her, and disappointed when he didn't hold her hand during their walk to the cafeteria hall.

**Dinner**

**6:30pm**

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed while kissing him on the cheek and jumping into his arms. She had no idea why she was so happy to see him, but she was.

Troy spun her around and set her down, giving her a soft kiss on her lips, smiling. "I'm so glad I have you and Shane has that bitch." Troy said with a little edge to his voice when he referred to Tess.

"Shane will never match up to you, Troy." Gabriella replied. With that she stood on her tippy toes and gave Troy another kiss.

"I love you." Troy said, smiling.

"I love you, too." Gabriella said, returning his smile.

Troy grabbed her hand and they walked into the cafeteria together.

"Hey! Gabriella, right?" Kaitlin asked while falling into step with her and Troy.

"That's me." Gabriella said. "Where's Sander?"

"Oh, he's catching up with me later. We're going paddle boating later."

"Oh that sounds like so much fun!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly. "Can we double?"

"Uh, sure!" Kaitlin said. "I'm sure Sander won't mind. Is it OK with you, Troy?"

Troy shrugged. "Sure, sounds like fun."

Gabriella squealed. "Yay!"

"Wow. You're in a really good mood. What happened?" Kaitlin asked in wonderment. She's never been that excited about anything since her parents got her DJ Hero last Christmas.

"I don't know. It's just been a good day." Gabriella said while sighing contently.

"Yea, I'd like to think I had something to do with that." Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the lips once more.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" Kaitlin asked as they got in line to get their food.

"Oh, there're—"Gabriella looked over her shoulder and started to point to the table they usually sit at but didn't see anybody there at all. "Oh, I guess they didn't feel like coming. At least, that's what Taylor told me when I left our cabin earlier."

"Hmm. I guess we'll see them tomorrow." Gabriella shrugged, got her food, and followed Kaitlin to her table full of her friends' exes with Troy following behind her closely. She was too preoccupied to notice Sharpay and Zeke walk in.

Zeke walked in, got his food, and briskly walked out.

Sharpay miserably and slowly got her food and sat alone. Gabriella noticed this and excused herself from the table to go see what was wrong with her.

"Sharpay, what's wrong? You look horrible." Gabriella said, sympathetically.

"Thanks, Gabs. You always know how to make me feel better." Sharpay said, sarcastically as she bit into her sandwich.

"I'm sorry. You look like you've been crying. What happened?" Gabriella asked her puffy-eyed friend.

"Zeke's mad at me. You know how jealous I get when he talks to other girls—"

"Yea, of course. You insult the girl and kiss Zeke while he's talking to her, just like I do." Gabriella said while nodding.

"Yea, anyway, I guess I went overboard because he won't even hold my hand. When I stopped yelling at him he just walked out. Even after I apologized several times on the way here he wouldn't look at me or say 'It's ok' or touch me. He's showing no sign that we're even a couple and I don't know what to do!" Sharpay said as her voice cracked on the end and she began to cry again.

"Oh, no, Shar!" Gabriella said with sadness in her voice. "Not here, not now. Let's go, I'll carry your food."

"No, leave it." She walked briskly out of the cafeteria and Gabriella followed suit with her arm around her best friend who was on the brink of tears.

**Shortly After Dinner**

**7:35 pm**

"Go on your date. I'll be fine." Sharpay said reassuringly. She had stopped crying, and thanks to Gabriella, she's even laughed a bit since her break down at dinner.

"No way. You need me and I'm going to be your shoulder to cry on."

Sharpay smiled at her kindness and shook her head. "No. I have a prior engagement anyway. A little makeup and I'll look like my old-self again in no time. Go! Have fun." Sharpay said with great persuasion.

"Ok." Gabriella said. She stood up, grabbed her purse and kissed Sharpay on her forehead. "Are you sure you'll be OK?" Gabriella asked once more with concern.

"Yes! Go!" Sharpay said while laughing.

After Gabriella left she went into the bathroom of her cabin and looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh my God!" Gabriella definitely wasn't lying when she said she looked terrible. Her mascara was running, her face was flushed, and her hair looked a frizzy mess. She lost even more color when she thought of how she must've looked in the cafeteria.

She quickly began with what would be a two-hour long job. She started by adding blush, reapplying mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. She brushed her hair repeatedly and when that didn't work she plugged in her portable flat iron and straightened her hair so it was back to its nice, straight, and fluffy self, which she left down. After that, she changed out of her wrinkled light pink t-shirt and shorts and into a light pink skirt with a white shirt under a light pink charter club jacket. Next, she put on her diamond tennis bracelet and white flip flops.

Within another five minutes she was out the door and headed towards Jason's cabin. She'd forgotten the reason why she was going over there in the first place, but she decided it would distract her from her problems with Zeke, and that was good enough for her.

**Hey! Next chapter will have more on everyone else of the High School Musical cast. Hope you enjoyed it! Bye! XOXOXO^_^ **


	9. Lies and Suprises

A/N: Sorry, but there's been a change-up on the exes.

Taylor – Barron

Martha – Sander

Just in case you were confused by the last chapter.

Enjoy!

**Before Dinner**

**6:15 pm**

Kelsi was so blinded by her tears she ran right into Martha who was talking with Sander. Kelsi mumbled a sorry and tried to run once more, but Martha grabbed her before she could go any further.

"Oh my god, Kelsi, what happened?" Martha asked her best friend who'd given up trying to break away from her.

"Nothing! Let me go!" Kelsi screamed hysterically.

"Kelsi, calm down. Whatever it is you'll feel much better when you talk to someone and Martha's there to be your shoulder to cry on." Sander said with comfort. He gently began rubbing her back.

Sander was used to comforting girls. Kaitlin lives in his neighborhood and is used to seeing her cry. Every now and then her dad goes out and gets drunk. He'll come home and wake everyone up. Her mom would confront him and something would always get broken or hit, including her and her mom. The same night/morning, Kaitlin would come crying to Sander and he'd try to make her feel better. It wasn't uncommon to find them sleeping while holding each other later that same morning.

However great Sander thought his comforting skills to be; he didn't expect Kelsi to burst into fresh new tears of sadness. "Oh my god! What did I do?" Sander said while panicking.

"Way to stay in there, Sander. It probably wasn't the best thing to rub her back, being a male and all." Martha whispered softly to him. "I'll meet you by the gazebo later. Kelsi needs me." Martha said in a regular tone.

"Ok—"

"No! I don't need you! I need Ryan back!" Kelsi screamed again and fell to the ground still in Martha's grasp.

Martha gave him a look that meant she'll be a while and turned to pick Kelsi up off the ground. She put her arm around the sobbing teenager and began walking to the cabin they shared together.

When they arrived, they sat down on Martha's bed. Kelsi calmed down a bit and began telling Martha what happened.

"Ryan dumped me." She said with a sniffle.

"Why?" Martha asked with a confused expression.

"I met up with Nathan to hang out and we were sitting under a tree and were laughing about something Nate said when Ryan saw us and stormed over with a very angry expression on his face."

"Really?" Martha asked in disbelief.

"Yea. He looked like he was about to hit me, Martha! It was so scary! Then he started yelling and then he told me it was over between us and that he couldn't even stand to look at me and stormed off." Kelsi finished finally.

"That doesn't sound like Ryan. Why would he get ticked off by you just laughing with a guy?" Martha asked with an expression of even more confusion. "I can't believe he'd do something like that."

"Well, believe it, because that's what happened. He's probably going to lie and say he caught us kissing or something so he doesn't look like a jerk." Kelsi said with conviction.

"Hmmm. Maybe seeing his ex again put him on edge. I'm sure you guys will be back together in no time. You know, as soon as Ryan cools off."

"Yea, I hope so." Kelsi said while sighing.

Kelsi avoided eye contact with Martha the whole time. She may be a little quiet, but watching Sharpay and Gabriella almost every day, she learned a few things. However, she did feel pretty guilty. She just lied to her best friend to save her own butt. She knew what she did was horrible and everyone would think different of her because of it. It was either _she_ loses all her friends or Ryan does. She hated the idea of both, but in the end, she realized she mattered more to herself than Ryan ever would.

Martha stayed with Kelsi for a little while longer until she left to meet up with Sander. She didn't like how all of her friends were breaking up with each other. It made her feel a little depressed and guilty because she still had Jason. At the thought of Jason she realized she hadn't seen him all day today decided she'd see him at the pre-jam.

**Gazebo**

**6:45 pm**

"Hey Sander." Martha said, sighing and sitting down next to him while he was texting.

"Hi."

"Who ya textin'?" Martha asked while leaning over to see for herself.

"Kaitlin. I was going to meet up with her for dinner but I'm just going to see her later when we're going paddle boating."

"Oh. How do you have service?" Martha said, while checking her phone and seeing she has no service.

"I have no idea, but I'm thankful for it." Sander shut his phone and put it in his back pocket.

"Ok. Well about what I was saying earlier—"

"Yea." Sander started chuckling. "Your sister's crazy! How did she manage to—"

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. Remember when I asked you if you remembered a year ago when our families went on that cross-country road trip?" Martha said in a serious tone.

"Yea. What about it?"

"Remember when you told me you love—"

"I love you? Really, Martha, we're back to this? I told you—"

"I know what you told me! Please don't repeat it. It hurt well enough the first time, but that's not what I was talking about." Martha sighed and tried to be resilient. "I was talking about when you told me you love swimming." Martha said finally with annoyance.

"Oh. Yeah. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well I remembered your birthday is next month, so I called my mom with the camp's telephone service and got you a year-round membership to your town's YMCA!" Martha said excitedly while pulling out his new membership card.

"That's awesome! Thanks, Martha!" Sander stood up and hugged Martha after she did the same.

"Doesn't that cost like $90 a month?" Sander asked in disbelief.

"Yea, but my mom pulled some strings and dropped the price to $20!" Martha said.

"You're the best, Martha!" Sander hugged her again even tighter and kissed her cheek. "This is great! It's perfect for Kaitlin!"

"Yea!—Wait what?"

"Thanks Martha! This'll be the best six-month-anniversary present ever!" Sander jumped with enthusiasm and started to walk away with a smile on his lips as he looked at the card.

"But Sander, it was your birthday present from me!" Martha yelled after him.

Sander ignored her and kept walking with a silly grin on his face. He was crazy happy.

Martha, however, was crazy pissed. She knew she couldn't bribe Sander of his affection, but she didn't expect him to take what she gave him as his birthday present and give it to his girlfriend for their _anniversary_. _What the hell?_ Martha thought.

Martha was hungry but suddenly lost her appetite and decided to go spend time with Kels. The whole time on her way back to her cabin, she kept thinking what the hell just happened.

**Outside of T&G's Cabin**

**6:30 pm**

Barron was just strolling through the cabin area of the camp and was dancing/walking his way to the cafeteria hall for dinner.

Taylor saw him walking by while she was lying down with her head at the foot of the bed reading a book. She placed her bookmark and called out to Barron through her cabin door. "Hey Barron!" She yelled. She had to yell a couple more times before she got his attention.

He paused his music and pulled his earphones out. "Hey Taylor!" he yelled back.

Taylor waved him over and he made his way towards her. "Wanna hang out for a bit?" Taylor said with a flirtatious smile.

"I would but I'm starving." Barron said while rubbing his stomach.

"I have snacks and a portable DVD player. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movie?" Barron said with consideration. He was up for anything at the moment as long as free food was included.

"How about 'Get Smart'?" Taylor suggested.

"Cool. I love that movie!" Barron said. He hopped up the couple of stairs that separated him and Taylor and went inside.

Taylor took a second to check out his butt when he passed as she held the door open for him. She shut the door behind her after he entered.

After Barron walked in, he saw on one bed, a bag of chips and a portable DVD player that was closed from not being in use, and on the other bed on his left he saw a closed book. In between the two beds was a nightstand where a lamp and two unopened soda cans sat. "It's almost like you planned to invite me over." He said with a chuckle.

Taylor laughed nervously. "Oh, no. I wasn't planning on going to dinner so I decided to find things to entertain myself for the rest of the evening."

"Right." Barron said skeptically, standing in the middle of the cabin. "Who do you stay here with?"

"Gabriella. You remember? My best friend? The one who left your best friend for the guy that left your best friend's girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Gabriella left Shane for Troy and Troy was the one who left Tess for Gabriella. You've seen them."

"Oh yeah. Gabriella's that pretty brunette. I see why Troy left Tess for her. She's much nicer than Tess from what I remember. Has enough to fit out a bikini. Tess has nothing." Barron said while finally sitting down on Taylor's bed.

Taylor cleared her throat and tried to swallow her jealousy of him speaking so openly fondly of her best friend. "Yea, uh, I don't understand how Troy was even with Tess in the first place."

"Yea, me either, but at least he treated her with respect. Shane treats her like crap and she doesn't deserve it."

Taylor sat down next to Barron so that her right arm and leg were touching his left arm and leg. "I guess Gabriella leaving him affected him in ways that messed him up socially."

"Yeah." Barron scooted away from her. "Maybe."

"Yeah. Look, Barron, I know you have a girlfriend and everything. But if you didn't, would you take me back?" Taylor asked looking him dead in the eyes.

"I don't know, Taylor. You pretty much blew it with me. You cheated with no reason. We were doing just fine! I don't see why you made the decision to do so!" Barron said, growing angry at the memory of when he found out about Chad and Taylor.

"We _were_ having problems Barron! You always chose your friends over me. You wouldn't even take me out on our anniversary! So, that night I decided to cheat. I thought maybe you'd pay more attention to me if you knew I could get with other guys."

They were both standing up and staring each other down by this point.

"Well why didn't you just say something? You didn't have to cheat! You didn't have to break my heart! Nothing will happen or can happen between us anymore!"

"That's not true, Ronny!"

"Don't use your old nickname for me! We're done, Taylor! Accept that and move on!"

"I can't accept it! I _won't_ accept it because I love you!" Taylor yelled finally before kissing him out of need and desperation.

To her surprise, however, he didn't pull away and they slowly fell onto her bed, not breaking apart from each other for one moment.

**Hope you liked it! R&R please. Bye!**


End file.
